Brand New You Sequal to Taylors Mistress
by saphiregold
Summary: After ending the contract, Aliyah decided to move back to Chicago to get away from the pain, but Taylor insists that he has changed and wants her back. will he be able to deal with her rules? and will he be able to keep his promise to her even after her l
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is only a preview- that`s why it`s so short.**

CHAPTER ONE- PILOT

*TAYLOR*

4 weeks, it had been 4 fucking weeks.

I swear to god, this girl was going to be the death of me. It shouldn't be this way. This way was wrong.

I had had more one night stands than humanly possible, I had swore I wouldn't ever find THE girl, and fall in love. I hate romance, or at least I use to.

Aliyah changed me, and whether from the fact that I wasn't as amazing as I thought I was, or from the fact that she was the only girl who had ever walked out on me, I was going to get her back. One way or another.

I had tried everything, phone calls, text messages, voice-mails, I had even resound to writing two or three letters, but none of them were ever returned, she never called back. I wanted to hear her voice; I wanted to see her face.

I missed her.

I missed the way she talked and laughed, I missed making her blush, I missed the way she looked when she came, the way she looked when I was inside of her and…- okay, you get the point.

But thanks to my own stupid self, I was never going to see that again.

No, I _will_ see her again, even if it killed me, I was going to see her again.

I had sent her various different forms of apologies, but none of them had seemed good enough.

I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten more than 2 hours of sleep, every night I would lay awake thinking of her, and when at last I did fall asleep, I would only dream about her in my arms.

I didn't have her address now, so I didn't know where to find her. She had quit her job at Lorrenna`s, so finding her there was a no.

I was starting to get sick of it all, it was all annoying. It wasn't right to be worrying this much about just one girl.

Just let her go, It`s not like she`s the last girl on the face of the earth. There are plenty other out there who are dying to sleep with me, what`s one girl?

But I couldn't even convince myself. I wanted Aliyah, I needed Aliyah.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Okay, so I don`t normally put A/N`s in my first chapter, that`s why I didn't put this before. So I will say it now. Firstly, I don't normally do this, but I was writing the part in this chapter when Aliyah came back, *sorry for the spoiler alert* and this song came on- like it was almost fate! I just know this song is perfect!**

**So your song for this story is Brand New Me, by Alicia Keys. That`s why I chose Brand New You as the title. *You* instead of *me* because most of these chapters are going to be in Taylor`s POV.**

**Secondly- WELCOME BACK! To those of you who are continuing the story. To those of you who haven't read it- this is the sequel to my other story, 'Taylor`s Mistress' it isn't exactly required, since I`m sure you`ll pick it up along the way, but if you want just go over to my profile and read it, so you`ll have a better idea about what this story is about.**

CHAPTER TWO:

*Taylor*

I turned the key in the ignition and the car started up. I was beginning to lose all hope of ever getting Aliyah back. God I am a jerk, I should have never treated her that way, she was worth more than that. I couldn't even blame her if she never wanted to see me again, I deserved it. but the last thing I wanted to happen was that she never hears me say sorry, she has to at least hear my apology, and then, if she wants to go, I`ll let her. I won`t hit her, I won`t seduce her and make her promise me she`ll stay, I wont do anything this time. I just wanted to see her one last time.

When I was on the verge of giving up, I had remembered that she only knew and trusted one person in L.A right now, Daisy.

I drove to Daisy`s house at a ridiculous pace, not bothering with the stupid traffic lights that were around every corner of this place, if they wanted to charge me, let them. It would be all worth it if I got to see Aliyah again.

Finnally, Daisy`s apartment building came into sight. I pulled into the driveway and ran past the woman in the driveway, she was to involved in the television program she was watching to run after me.

"Room 4S, Room 4S…." I muttered to myself as I looked past all the rooms. "Room 4S."

I stopped in front of the door and knocked on it loudly. No one answered.

I knocked again. "Alright, I`m coming! Geeze, make it stop." Daisy`s voice answered from inside.

When she opened the door she made a nasty face and stepped back to close it again, I put my hand out to stop her, "Look, I`m not here to talk, I just want to know where Aliyah is."

"Why so you can hit her again for trying to leave? Good try." Daisy said.

I cringed slightly.

"I don't want to- All I want to do is apologize."

"Good luck getting her to listen."

"Well can you at least tell me some-thing, Daisy I haven't slept in days, every day I think about her, knowing she hates the living hell out of me, and it kills me that I cant do anything about it. please."

Daisy sighed, "Do you know what she did after she left your house that night?"

"No, was she okay, she didn't take the car and I-" she cut me off.

"She walked, she walked all the way from your house to mine, carrying a heavy suitcase at 9 o' clock in the night, Taylor, did you even think about that?"

"I-" she cut me off again.

"And still, when she got here, she lay in my bed for hours on top of hours until she cried herself to sleep. I had to force her to eat something. Taylor, she loved you, she gave up everything for you, but you were to damn full of yourself to realize it. And now your just going to have to deal with the consequences."

I felt like some-one had repeatedly stabbed me to the chest, over and over again. Like there was a hole in my heart the size of Texas.

I slouched down against the doorframe.

How many times in my life had I cried?

It felt like nothing else in the world existed, nothing else mattered. And it was all my fault.

"What do I do." I asked, "How do I make this right?"

It was a very long while before Daisy answered. When I looked up at her, her face had softened, and she was looking at me with regret fullness.

"I shouldn't have told you all that." She whispered. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at the watch on her hand, "You really do love her don`t you?"

She sighed, "She`s at the airport, but you should hurry. Her plane to Chicago leaves in 30 minutes."

I didn't wait to hear what else she had to say, I was out of the apartment and driving to the airport in mere seconds. I glanced at my watch when I pulled into the airport parking lot. 15 minutes, she had to be here still, she had to be.

I ran inside and through the airport until I was stopped at the check in.

"Excuse me, sir, do you have ticket?" the woman at the check in asked.

"I`m not getting on the plane, I just want to talk to some-one." I said impatiently.

"I`m sorry, but your not allowed past the gate unless you have your ticket."

"But I-"

I stopped short when I saw her, she was standing in a line with the rest of people waiting to get on the plane to Chicago.

"Aliyah!" She didn't hear me.

"Sir, I really think you should go, it-"

"Aliyah!" This time I knew she heard me, she just pretended not to.

"Sir-"

"I`m really sorry about this." I said to woman before pushing past her and running past the gate.

Aliyah turned around then, and for a quick second her eyes beautiful blue grey eyes met mine. I felt something tear through me when I saw that she had obviously been crying. She looked away quickly, turning her back to me again.

I ignored the voices of protest as I ran past everyone else in the line until I got to her. When I got there she hastily wiped away the few tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Aliyah-"

"What do you want." She cut me off in a tearful voice, she cleared her throat and spoke again, "What are you doing here."

"I came to apologize." I said.

"Apology accepted, now leave." She turned away from me again, but I grabbed her and pulled her back to face me. both of us looked at my hand. I sighed and let it drop.

"I wasn't finished." I said.

She looked at me expectantly, "I`m sorry." I said, "I`m sorry for being a jerk to you, and for being rude and insensitive. I`m sorry for not treating you like I should have. I`m sorry for hitting you, and for- for everything. And I really hope you`ll forgive me. And that you`ll come back."

"I`m not going to be your mistress again, Taylor, I learnt my lesson with that the first time."

"I don't want you to be my mistress again." I said, "I want you to be- I want you to be my-" I sighed, "I want you to be my girlfriend, I`ll try to be the perfect guy for you, if you just give me a chance."

"Last call for flight 106"

We both looked up when the woman came over the intercom.

"Taylor, I have to go-"

"No, not until you hear me out."

"I`ll miss my flight."

"Fine, miss your flight, I have enough money to get you a private jet to fly you around the world-"

She scoffed, "My point is, your not getting on that plane until you say you forgive me."

"Taylor-" She sighed, "Taylor, you don't get it. and you will never get it. we just aren't meant to be, we both want different things and we-"

"Alright then, tell me, tell me that you don't want me to kiss you right now, tell me you don't want to come back, tell me that you honestly don't want us to walk out of here and go home like none of this never even happened."

"I can`t say that."

"So why not? Why don't you let that happen."

"Because it cant, it never will happen, Taylor, because I will always remember, no matter how many roses you buy me, no matter how nicely you treat me, no matter how much of your money you spend on me, I will always remember who you really are"

"I`m not like that anymore, I can change."

She glanced out the window again, "Taylor I really have to go now." She said.

"Not until you forgive me." I said,

"FINE!" She threw her arms up in the air, "Fine! I forgive you, are you happy! Gosh!" She pushed me out of her way and walked towards the plane. Out of my life forever.

Even though I had prepared myself for this, it still hurt.

*LATER*

There was a light click as I placed the Champaign flute back onto the glass coffee table. I picked up the Champaign bottle and filled the glass again. So this is what it felt like to lose the most important thing to you, this is what it feels like to have your heart broken.

_Karma_.

I though to myself, I had always used girls before, made them feel worthless. Gotten into their pants and then told them I never wanted to see them again, to have the same thing done to me felt worse than I thought it would.

My mind shot images of Aliyah at me, the way she looked the last time I saw her, she had been devastated, and I had done that to her.

There was a knock at the door. I forced myself off the couch and walked over to the door. Aliyah was standing there, her arms folded across her chest.

Before I could comprehend my surprise, she began talking.

"If I come back here there are going to be a few changes." She said.

I nodded quickly, "Anything you want."

"No blow jobs." She stated. This one didn't surprise me much, I knew she didn't like that- but she had never objected when I told her to, "We can`t have sex every time you want to, you can`t hit me, you can`t force me to do something and I get to go out with my friends when I want to."

I nodded, "Is that all?"

"That`s all."

I grabbed her waist and yanked her body to mine, I heard a purse drop out of her hand and fall to the floor. Her hands found their way up my arms and wrapped around my neck, pulling my face to hers.

I closed the door and she pushed me back against the wall. I turned us around so she was on the wall instead.

"I love you." I breathed. She opened her eyes and looked at me with surprise.

"I love you." She repeated instantly, "So much."


	3. Chapter 3

**I`m terrible at ring discriptions, so just go with it okay- and relax, Taylor isn't proposing. Yet. (Laughs evily)**

**Yes, I know the chapter is short, but it was either this, or you wait even longer for me to update, I`ll have another chapter up by…. Lets say five days- hopefully.**

CHAPTER THREE: Visit

*Taylor*

When I woke up the next morning, so use to having Aliyah leave after I was finished with her for the night, I was first confused to see her lying in bed next to me, my arms wrapped around her torso. She was wearing only a plain white matching bra and panties, and her beautiful light brown hair was draped over her shoulders. But then I remembered everything.

My stirring woke her, and she smiled when she saw me looking at her. "Morning sweetie." I said, giving her a quick peck, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up to kiss me again, a long deep one this time, when she pulled away she was smiling at me, "Good morning."

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"The best in weeks."

"Same here." I replied, which was true. With the knowledge that I now had the most amazing woman in the world back, I had slept better than I ever had.

"You hungry?" I asked, she nodded.

"What do you want to eat?"

She thought about this for a while before answering in a quiet voice, "I was….. thinking." She said, beginning slowly, "And I was wondering… if maybe…. If I can, you know, come off of my 'diet' now?"

It took me a while to realize what she meant, then I remembered the contact (that I had torn up and thrown away) I smiled at her.

"Sure."

"Oh thank god!" She exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief, "Then I`ll have anything that contains meat!"

I laughed, "Bacon?"

She nodded,

So while I walked downstairs to makebreakfast, she put on her tantalizingly short pink cotton robe that only reached about halfway down her hips, and walked into the kitchen purposely swaying her hips more than usual, she gave me an innocent smile and walked around me to the kitchen table, leaning over just enough so that I could see the inside of her robe, just the tips of the bare creamy skin of her breast.

She saw me looking at them and smiled, "Hey, my eyes are up here." She said. I pried my eyes away from them and looked up at her, "Be good." She warned, "I`m starving. The only time I ate in the past month was when Daisy forced me to eat take-out." She saw my reaction to that and bit her bottom lip,

"I probbally shouldn't have said that." She said, "Sorry."

I didn't answer.

I heard her hop down from the chair and walk over to me, she trailed her fingers up my arms and wrapped them around my neck. I took her hand and removed it, so I was holding it in my hand in front of both of us.

"I`m sorry." I whispered.

"You don't have to be-"

"Yes I do, I was a jerk to you, I hurt you so much and I`ll never be able to take that back. You were right, I cant do anything that will make it up to you, but I can try."

I released her hand and placed my hand on her hips, looking into her eyes, "I promise, never to hurt you again. Never to make you go through that again, I rather die before I see that happen. I won`t ever make you cry again, or hit you, or force you to do something. You`ll have your key to the house back, and You`ll be able to go anywhere you want, anytime you want, From this moment on, your happiness becomes my number one priority, anything you want, just come ask me and it`s yours, no matter what it is."

"Well- I _have_ always wanted to go to Paris…"

"Done, I`ll call a travel agency now."

She laughed and placed her hand over my mines, "I`m kidding." She said, "But that was really, really sweet. A bit cheesy, but really sweet, still. I love you so much."

"And I love you more." She reached up to kiss me but I stopped her, "I have something for you."

I reached behind me on the kitchen counter where I had placed the little satin box. She gave a light gasp when she saw it, "Taylor…"  
"Relax, I`m not proposing. Yet." I said. I placed the box in her hand.

"I bought this a while ago, I saw it in the store window display and it just reminded me of you." I said as she opened it to reveal the 7 carat silver diamond ring. Her eyes widened as she looked at it.

"No.." She breathed, "What part of I don't want you to spend money on me is to complicated for you to understand?"

I smiled at her, though she couldn't see me, her eyes were glued to the ring, "This must have cost a fortune, No, Taylor, take it back, it isn't right."

I took the ring out of her hands and took her right hand, (since the left hand is the wedding ring hand) and slipped it gently on, it fit perfectly, and it looked great on her, too.

"Sorry." I said, "It`s no refundable."

"Taylor I- It`s beautiful, so amazing. How much did this cost you, it had to have passed a thousand." She said, looking up at me.

"It`s the thought that counts." I said.

She frowned at me, but I could feel the smile on her lips as I pressed mines to her. We both looked up when we heard some-one in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh my, is this a bad time?"

I pulled away and looked in the person`s direction, "Mom?"

"Mom?" Aliyah turned also, and put on a weak smile, "Deborah."

"Aliyah? What are you- how did- can somebody please explain."


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who were hoping for a much more, I don't know, dramatic scene when the parents found out, sorry. And don`t worry, for those of you like lemons, they will get better as the story progresses, these are just the first few chapters, so bare with me here, okay? Love you guys!**

CHAPTER FOUR:

"So, you two are….. dating now?"

We both nodded slowly, "We hope it`s okay, you weren't suppose to find out this way." Taylor said.

Then again, we are only finding out about this now ourselves.

"No, no, its okay, you are both grown adults and…. How long have two been together." Deborah asked.

"Since-" I looked up at Taylor, "Was it really only yesterday?"

He shrugged, "Apparantly."

"Since yesterday." I said, turning back to face Deborah. She nodded, and then stood up.

"Well, I only came over to see that you were okay, and obviously you are." She said, "So I`ll give you two some privacy."

We both waved her goodbye and watched as her car disappeared down the road. I sighed when I closed the door.

"Well, that was-"

I stopped short when I saw Taylor, he was standing behind me, and he had that look in his eye. He walked up to me and placed his hand around my waist, and kissed me.

"Your moods change really quickly, you know that?" I breathed when he pulled away.

He smiled, "It`s not my fault if your so damn irresistible."

He kissed me again, once, twice, a third time, before pulling away and looking at me with a wicked grin.

"Did you know there`s a pool here?" he asked.

I nodded, I remembered it from the first time I had been to his house. He pulled us down a few stairs, and then through a door to reveal the beautiful crystal clear rectangular indoor pool.

"Wait, what about swim suits?" I asked him as he walked in front of me.

He grinned, "What do we need those for?"

He untied my robe and let it fall down to the floor, leaving me standing in only my underwear. He saw me looking at the pool, and smiled at me, taking my hand and leading me towards it.

"You like it?"

"I love it." I said, "It`s so amazing."

We walked down the short steps at the edge of the pool, and he wrapped his arm around me once we were waist hight in it.

"Good." He whispered, leaning down to kiss the spot where my neck met my shoulders, "Because It`s yours now."

I shivered as he gently bit my neck, and then brought back up his lips to kiss me on my mouth, he massaged my tongue with his, and his hands roamed all over my body as he did.

We swam in the water for a bit more…. Yes, that's what we did….. we 'swam'

As our kisses and touching grew more intense, he pulled me to him and whispered in my ear.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?"

"That depends, for what." I said looking at him innocently. He misread my expression, and his face turned serious.

"We don`t have to if you don`t want to." He said quickly, pulling away.

I gave a little laugh, and closed the distance between us again, "Oh I want to. I`ve been missing you."

"Sexually?" He asked, smirking at me.

I blushed, and he laughed at me.

We walked up the stairs hand in hand, and he closed the door softly behind us. He gently lay me down on the bed and got on top of me.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered, caressing my face. He kissed me, and moved his hand down to 'me' to cup me gently through my panties, he traced the edge of it before ripping it off of me and throwing it on the floor.

He played with my clit without going inside of me, touching me and flicking the little nub there. He laughed at me when I began to whimper.

"Wait, I want to make sure your ready."

"I AM ready!" I shouted in frustration, "Please, I want you to-"

The suddeness of his entire length filling me took me by surprise, and I threw my head back and screamed.

"Oh my god." He groaned, as he thrust deeper into me, "You have no idea how good you feel."

I was so accustomed to how things were before with me and Taylor, that I kept my eyes glued to his chest as he thrust in and out of me.

"Look at me." He breathed.

I looked up at him, and he was looking down at my eyes, this was the first time I had seen his face during sex…. Everything felt so amazing.

He hooked his arms around my body and pulled me up to him, starting to really thrust into me. I let out a little 'Oh!" Every time he bottomed out. My breathing became heavier as he held my head to his chest,

"That's right, cum for me Aliyah." He breathed.

"Oh…."

His orgasm met mines, and when we were both done, he rolled off of me and on to his side, pulling me to him. we were both still breathing heavily.

"That…. Was so amazing. Your so amazing." He said, smoothing the damp hair away from my face. I smiled at him.

"So are you, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He said, giving me a short kiss.

*ooOoo*

"Sure Daisy, that sounds okay." I heard Aliyah talking before I saw her, she was sitting on the bed in our bedroom, her legs crossed, and she was talking on the phone, I sat on the foot of the bed until she was finished.

"Guess what." She said, crawling on top of me, "Daisy wants to take me out tomorrow."

"Ah, so I have competition?" I joked, she laughed and kissed me.

"No, no one can ever compete against you, she says she misses me and that we need to have some girl time together, so she`s taking me out for a spa day."

"A spa day?"

"Yeah, you know, shopping, getting makeovers, talking to cute boys-"

She laughed as I rolled us around, so I was on top of her.

"I`m kidding, I`m kidding." She laughed, "Jealous much?" She teased.

I bent down to kiss her and she moaned into my mouth when I gripped her leg and raised it up.

We had been dating for two months now, and so far, everything was going great, except….

I pulled away and looked at her, "When are you going to call your parents?" I asked her. She frowned at me and pushed me off of her,

"What a way to kill the mood." She mumbled, but I could see her smiling as she turned away from me.

I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her hips, "What are you so afraid of anyway?" I murmered, my lips against her neck, "Are you just that afraid to lose me?" I teased, "Don`t worry, I doubt your parents will fly all the way up from Chicago and drag you away from me."

"Oh shush." She said, "Don`t flatter yourself."

"When are you going to call them, then?"

"I`m not afraid." She said, I pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her, she sighed, "Okay, fine, maybe I`m a little bit…. Terrified."

"They`ve been thinking your living with Daisy for two and half months now, don`t you think they should find out the right way?"

"I know, I know! Gosh, I`ll tell them tonight."

"There`s a good girl."

She sat down on the bed and took her phone in her hands, checking something on it before placing it back on the bedside table, she looked at me, "How was your interview?"

"Good, I would have much rather spent that time with you, though."

She smiled at me, "Aw, your so sweet."

When I sat down next to her she placed her head on my chest, "So…. I`ve been doing a little thinking."

"About?"

"It`s nothing bad… I hope it`s nothing bad. It`s just- It gets a bit boring being here alone, you know, with you working all the time.. and it was okay at first, but then I started to know the entire house by heart so exploring all the different rooms was ticked off….. And then Daisy is always at work, and I figured, maybe I can get a job again?- and I know your already paying for everything I want and need and you don't want me to ever have to lift a finger for anything again, but it`s just so boring!"

She said, giving me a small smile,

"You can`t get a job right now, Aliyah."

Her face fell, "What? Why, I-"

"You didn't let me finish, you cant get a job again right now, because we-" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the two plane tickets I had there, "Are going on a one month trip to New York City."

She gaped at me, "What! Oh my gosh! Are you serious! I`ve always wanted to go to NYC!"

"Who`s the best boyfriend in the world!"

She jumped up and threw her arms around me, "You are! Oh my god! This is the-"

Then she stopped, "Wait a minute." She narrowed her eyes at me, "Why _are_ we going to NYC? Taylor! I thought I made it very clear to you _not_ to waste any money doing these things, It`s-"

"Relax." I said, "This is strictly business, we`re doing a promoting thing for the movie, and your coming with me. I couldn't leave you here for a whole month now could I?"

"Sure you couldn't, you wouldn't have anybody to sex with, if you did." She said, smirking at me.

I laughed,

"When do we leave?" She asked me.

"Next Week….. Wednesday." I said, looking at the ticket. She was still smiling at me, but some-what shyly this time.

"What?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, she just crawled up on me and pushed me down so we were lying on the bed, with her on top of me, She pressed her warm lips to mine and kissed me.

She gave a little gasp when I spread my hands out over her ass, and gave her a firm squeeze.

"Do you want me?" I breathed.

"Yes." She said, pushing her hips into me, "I love you."

**Okay, one- sorry for skipping so far ahead in time like, right in the middle of thing- but I honestly didn't see much happening in that space of time for these two.**

**And, yes, to answer any quistions you guys might have- I do have a plot line for this story already planned out, so as usual, my first few chapters will be a bit scatter brained until I start to really pull myself together and become one with the story (Sounds stupid, huh?)**

**Lol, anyway, you guys know what I mean. Oh, and Aliyah`s 'secret' I was talking about in the summary, some of you nosy people out there might be dying to know what that secret is, and why it threatens Taylor`s carrer, but don't worry, not even Aliyah herself knows what the secret is yet- but she will soon! Keep your eyes open for clues and you just might figure out what it is!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

"New York City? That's really awesome." Daisy said, looking up from her magazine.

I sighed, "Yeah, I mean, he said he`ll have to be working to, since it`s for the film, I counted on that, but we`ll have some time alone together."

She gave a fake gag, but I saw her saw smile after.

Me and Daisy we`re sitting in a La Petite Retreat Spa, while some-one did our hair, we were looking at magazines and talking.

"This is really nice." I said, turning to her.

"Yeah, it is a first for me, if I had known spa`s could be this relaxing, I would have done it a long time agao." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told you- I`ve never really had much time to do things for myself. It`s always been a strict routine- work, get paid, spend the money on food and bills, then right back to work again." She said, "Though you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Stop, your making me feel bad." I said smiling, "And anyway, if it were up to me Taylor wouldn't spend any money on me, I`ve told him a thousand times that it`s comp-"

"Excuse me?"

Both me and Daisy looked up, a short, skinny girl was looking at both of us, a shy smile on her face.

"I`m sorry for evesdroping, but I couldn't help overhear you guys talking. _Your_ Taylor Lautner`s _girlfriend_?"

She said it almost as if I was the eight wonder of the world, it sounded so weird that I had to remind myself not to laugh.

"Yeah." I said, cautiously. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Can I have your autograph?!"

I heard Daisy snort, and turned her head away to hide her laughter.

"What?" I asked, "You want my autograph?"

She nodded frantically, "And your picture, if it isn't to much."

"My- Why?"

"Well, no one is going to believe me if I don`t, please, please!"

"Okay, I guess I can…." I said, she shoved a notepad and pen at me.

"Here you go." I said, handing it back to her, she took out her phone and got next to me.

"Smile!" She said, and took the picture.

After she had thanked me and was a safe distance away I burst out laughing.

"What…. The hell… Was that!?" I asked, turning to Daisy, who was shaking so much from silent laughter that she was crying.

"A fangirl?" She asked.

I was about to say something else when the women doing our hair stopped, and turned us around.

Daisy had cut hers, so the long blonde hair she once had was now barely brushing her shoulders in a bob, mines I had curled it, and the lady had put it in a high ponytail.

"Wow, these are beautiful." I said.

"You look really nice." Daisy complemented me.

We walked out of the spa holding the 'few' bags we had gotten from shopping earlier, there wasn't much, mostly clothes, shoes and some jewelry….. and a beautiful white teddy. It was basically two parts, the bottom piece, that was attached to a garter belt and the top piece that was a bra, with a thin piece running down the middle connecting the two.

"Well this was nice." I said as I pulled up by Daisy`s apartment.

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"We should do this more often, I really do need a friend."

She laughed, "What, trouble in paradise?" She teased.

"No, not really. It`s just Taylor is always working, so I need something to do."

"Well then get back your job at Lorrennas, she`s been missing you and we still haven't found anyone good enough to be your replacement."

"I will, when we get back from New York, I`ll bring the subject up again, Though he`s probbally gonna opt against it, he seems to think he has to repay me for a year and a half worth of putting up with his nonsense."

"And that`s a bad thing, I would kill to be in your shoes right now, having a man work and hand me a paycheck every day, fixing me up with a credit card, carrying me on trips all over the world-"

"Do you like making me feel like a bad friend?" I asked.

"No! Well, maybe a little bit." She said, "But be happy and enjoy it! trust me, that's better than being where I am. Either that, or get a dog."

"Ha Ha. Bye!" I said.

"See you."

When I pulled up into the driveway of Taylor`s house, his car was already there, which meant he had gotten back home already. I parked the car in the garage and opened the door that connected it to the house. He was in the living room watching the television.

"Hey, your home." I said, walking over to him, and placing the bags on the table.

He looked up at me, "Yeah, how was your day. you look really nice."

"Thanks. And my day was great. How long have you been here?"

"Not long, I just got back, will you like to explain this?" He said, pointing towards the flat screen T.V. I sat down next to him and looked up.

"….Was spotted at a spa earlier today. A source tells us that her name was Aliyah Avery and she was-"

"That's the picture the girl took with me today!" I shouted, pointing up at the screen where a picture of me and the girl from the spa had popped up next to the news woman talking.

"Some-one took a picture with you today?"

"Yeah, some girl. I didn't get her name, but it doesn't matter, right."

I looked up at the television, "This is why you don`t just go around giving people your picture." Taylor said.

I shrugged, "Cut me some slack, okay. I`ve never done this before. And besides, whats the big point anyway, its not like you were trying to keep me a secret right?"

It was just a joke, but when his body tensed under me I pulled away and looked at him carefully. He wasn't looking at me, his eyes were still on the television.

"No." I breathed, "You _were_ trying to keep me a secret, wont you?"

"Were, as in past tense." He finally said.

"I can not believe you!" I shouted, getting up off the couch, "What! Do I embarrass you! Or are you just that shallow?"

"Aliyah-"  
"Do. Not. Touch me." I said, yanking my arm away from his, he was standing in front of me now.

"We have been together for almost three months now, and you don't want anyone to find out about me? Taylor, I thought you said that-"

"I know what I said, and that was before- I don`t want that anymore Aliyah."

"And how do I know your not lying?" I said.

"Because I can`t lie to you." He said.

"Wanna bet."

"Yes- I love you, and I want people to know about you, I was just- just-"

"Just what?"

"I was just being stupid. Please, forgive me."

I shook my head, "Yeah It`s gonna take a whole lot more than that."

*ooOOoo*

~TAYLOR~

I opened the door slightly and looked in, Aliyah quickly pulled the covers over her and pretended to be asleep.

I sighed, "I know your awake. Can we please talk."

No answer.

I closed the door softly and walked over to the bed to meet her, she was in the guest room farthest away from our room, and she had been up here for hours now.

"Aliyah-" I placed my hand on her and she flinched away from me.

"Go away." She said, though the sound was muffled by the blankets pulled over her head.

"I`m not leaving until you let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain, you don't want to be seen with me, fine, I`ll leave first thing tomorrow morning." She said.

"Aliyah, I don`t want you to leave, not again."

"Oh really, what are you gonna do this time, tie me to the bed post?" She asked.

"Don`t you tempt me." I said, trying to make a joke.

"Your pathetic." She said.

"Aliyah- please, you can`t leave now anyway, we have our trip in only five days."

"If you don't leave now, I will, its your choice."

When I got tired of talking, I yanked back the covers and before she had a chance to even comprehend it, pressed my lips to her, I held her tightly underneath me, eventually she realized I was to strong for her, and she wasn't going to get out unless I eased up a bit. I kissed her with as much force as I could manage, until I was sure her lips were moving with mines, and then I eased up. Once my grip had eased also, she placed her hands on my chest and pushed me away from her, using all her strength. She brought her hand back to hit me, but I grabbed it and held it there, smirking at her.

"I thought we had a no hitting rule?" I asked her.

"Taylor, what do you want, I`m tired." She said, sitting up in the bed and glaring at me.

"I want you to know that I love you, and that I want everyone to know that. I`ll shout it from the top of the Eiffel Tower if you want me to, just please. I don`t want to fight with you."

She sighed and looked away from me, "I don`t want to fight with you either."

"Then please, come to bed. I can`t sleep when your all the way over here." I said.

She smiled at me, "Fine."

**And that was that. Goodnight people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A poster signing is a real thing right? just in case- It`s that thing where actors of a certain movie go sign posters for the fans.**

CHAPTER SIX: The secret is out *part 1*

~TAYLOR~

The first few days we spent in New York were amazing, other than the times when I had to work, which weren't a lot, me and Aliyah had a lot of fun together, sightseeing, shows…. It was amazing how much the view of the statue of liberty from our hotel window amazed her. She got several items for Daisy, and herself- though I had to make her do that part. She was so against me buying her anything that it was almost funny, considering how much I did it regardless.

Eventually, though, we came to an agreement…. Sort of.

I had to leave early to get to a poster signing in Manhattan, at the public library, so I left her a little note telling her where I was (though I had already told her the night before) and an envelope right next to it. I knew she probbally wouldn't listen to me, and argue with me that she didn't want it, but I had left her her very own credit card.

I had tricked her into signing for it a few days before, and up until then she didn't even know what I was up to. but I had been wrong, she had gone out into the city that day and swore on her own life that she 'didn't intend to buy anything'

But she came back home at almost nine o' clock the night sporting atleast a dozen bags. I had to laugh at the defeated look on her face when she agreed to keep the credit card.

Of course though, none of the days we spent there could hold a candle to today. I had been waiting 3 months for this day to arrive.

Our three month anniversary.

I woke up before her that day, and sat up in the bed looking at her sleeping form. She looked so damn adorable. Her hair was falling over her face, covering most of it, still in a mess from last nights activities. She was naked, partly, though she was still wearing the beautiful black 4 inch heels she had worn last night when I had taken her out to dinner, it was our anniversary dinner, since we would be leaving New York in only a few hours. But I had another surprise for her that she would receive today….

~ALIYAH~

"You rented a plane?"

"I bought a plane." Taylor corrected me, after we had entered it.

I turned around to look at him. "When did you buy this?"

"A few months ago, we _will_ be traveling a lot, just you and me, this will just save time- and money."

"Well I can`t argue with you there." I mumbled, as he passed his thumb over my jaw. His hands dropped to his side, and he took my hand in his.

"Let me show you around."

I raised an eye brow at him and he lead me in. it didn't look anything like any plane I had ever been on. I had expected to see two rows of seats, but instead there were pairing of big tan leather reclining chairs, there was an oval shaped table, with four white chairs to match, there was a television, securely anchored into the wall.

Other than the room we were in, it was just the cockpit, where the pilot, a tall thin man with a mop of short blonde hair, had already went and was starting to prepare the plane for the flight back to Los Angeles. There was a bathroom, with a shower, I don't even know why It had one part of the package I guess. There was also one more room that looked just like a house bedroom, just smaller, and everything was nailed down. There was a long sized mirror in the wall and a small dresser, also a small bed with a plane but nice blue spreadsheet over for sleeping on long flights… sure that's what it was for…. Sleeping.

Let`s go with that.

Me and Taylor got settled into one of the seats near a window, and about five minutes into our flight, when the pilot was probbally occupied enough, Taylor leant over and kissed me gently, his tounge traced along the edge of my ear, and when he got to the bottom, he took my earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it. I moaned as I melted into my seat, and I felt his hand brush over my stomach purposely, as he reached over to unbuckle my seat belt.

He closed his thumb and finger around my nipple and pulled gently through my clothes, as he did, my legs fell open to their own accord and he looked down at me.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered.

I nodded, and he stood up and took my hand, "Come in the back with me."

He took my hand and I let him pull me into the plane-bedroom, once inside and the doors were closed behind us, we kissed each other hungrily, pawing at each other like we were crazy. We really hadnt been away from each other for that long, I mean, we had sex right this morning before we left for our flight, but this was how it was like with me and Taylor. His hands traveled up my dress to carress my thigh, and then he abrubtly stopped.

"Where`s your underwear?" He asked, spreading his hand out over my backside. I blushed and then gave him a shy smile.

"It`s a thong." I said, turning around and raising the dress up just enough for him to see. He smiled and walked up behind me.

"Oh I like that." He breathed.

I fell back into the bed and he positioned himself at my entrance. I was quickly growing wetter by the minute.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded, loving the feeling of his weight on top of me. he pressed his finger against the wet spot on my panties, "Oh yes, yes you are." He breathed, ripping them away.

The suddenness of his entire length filling me made me gasp. I trailed my hands up the back of his shirt, feeling his muscles work as he moved in and out of me. he bent down to kiss me and placed his hands over my breast,

"You are so beautiful, you feel so amazing." He murmured.

He massaged my tounge with his as his thrusts became almost violent, and I held on to him for dear life as he placed his hand on my back, holding me to him. we came together, and I lay back in the bed as he lay down next to me, trying to catch out breaths.

We spent the rest of the flight kissing in our seats, and talking to each other.

"Hey, is the flight taking longer than it did when we left L.A to you?" I asked him, looking at my watch. He shrugged,

"We must have hit one of those aerial Burmuda Triangles, where time goes all haywire." He said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Ha ha, your very funny. No but seriously, It`s what, almost four hours now since we left New York, maybe something is-"  
"Attention passangers, we will be landing in France in a few minutes, I repeat, we will be landing in France in a few minutes."

I turned around to look at Taylor, He put on an annoyed look and swore under his breath.

"He wasn't suppose to announce it." He said, "I wanted you to figure it out yourself. Happy anniversary."

I shook my head in disbelief at him, "How-"  
"You told me." He interrupted, "Remember?"

"You are the sweetest person ever." I said, kissing him.

"I know." He smiled at me, "We`re staying there for a week, though, we can come back any time you want."

To say I was exited when the plane landed, would be the understatement of the centurary. I was in my element, I was literally bouncing up and down, Taylor had to remind me with a laugh that we were in a public area. But I didn't care anymore. Since I was little I had dreamed of walking the roads of Paris, France, and now, though we were in a car that Taylor had rented (don't ask how, but it was waiting for us at the airport) and driving to our the hotel we would be staying at, it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"….And we can see the Eifel tower, and maybe eat Croissant`s at one of those little café, I`ve never done that, have you, if you have how was it, and we have to go to a museum! I think that maybe-"

To be honest, even I got tired of hearing my voice go on and on about what seemed like the endless possibilities of the limitless roads of France, but even then, I still couldn't stop myself. This was all just so amazing! And the hotel was, just from the look of it, expensive. Very, expensive.

Taylor talked to the lady at the counter, and watched my dumbfounded face when he was finished getting the key to our room.

"You speak French?" I asked him, "_You_ speak _fluent_ French?"

He shrugged, "It`s just something I studied in my spare time when I was younger, I guess it stuck with me."

"Yeah, I`d say, are there any other surprise languages I should know about?"

"Nah, I tried to learn Spanish- but for some reason that was harder that you would expect."

Everything was going perfectly fine with me and Taylor. I just hope it would always remain like this.

**Oh, Aliyah, if only you knew what was in store for you! (laughs)**

**Don`t worry, I`m not killing anybody out, but things for these two lovebirds are going to be far from fine in the next few chapters. what goes wrong in the star-struck world of Aliyah Avery, and the handsome teen heartthrob Taylor Lautner, stay tuned to find out...**

**PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don`t speak French, so for this chapter I had to refer to google translate a bit, so excuse me if I`m wrong in anything.**

**Though the French words should be obvious, if you want to figure out what some of them mean you can check google translate.**

**Oh, and before you say I`m wrong- check the internet! There really IS a restaurant on the Eifel Tower!**

CHAPTER SEVEN: Bravo à l'heureux couple!

"Bonjour ... Puis-je….What is this word?" I asked in near frustration. Taylor smirked and leant over to look at the French-English dictionary I was holding in my hand.

"Fleurs, Flowers, why are you learning all this, we`re only going to be in France for 3 more days, and to be honest- you stink at French."

I playfully hit him and he laughed, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, shut up. And it isn't my fault, French is so hard!" I groaned.

Just from the look he gave me, I could tell he was dying to say, No it isn't.

"If it makes you feel any better, babe, I`ll teach you anytime you want, and besides, you have me as you personal human translater." He said.

I glared at him, and threw my hands in the air, "Fine, I`ll learn another language." Or just stick to english. Good old English. "I find it very unfair that you`ve learnt the language and haven't even been to the country even once before."

"What are we doing today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I was thinking we could go see the Eifel Tower, we`ve been here nearly 4 days and haven't even thought about going once." He said, pointing to the spot where it was located on a map.

I nodded, "Yeah that`s weird." I said, "The Eifel tower sounds really nice, though."

So after taking a bath together, we, eventually, got dressed and headed out of the hotel. The cab dropped us near to the Champ de Mars and we walked across to it. I felt incredibly tiny looking up at the tower from the ground. Taylor walked back over to me after he had purchased the tickets for us to go up to the restaurant on the second floor, and then to the highest level of the tower. At first I didn't believe him though, I never knew there was a restaurant there.

"Wow, you were right." I said.

"As always." He replied, taking my hand as we walked through the door.

"This place is really nice."

When we got to our table, he rushed around me to pull out the chair for me, I grinned at him as I sat down, "Wow, some-one is being a gentleman today, whats the occasion." I teased.

He smiled at me, but didn't answer.

I started getting a bit suspicious when every now and then, he would glance towards the waitress behind the counter, and she would glance back at him, giving him a reassuring look.

"Okay, that's it." I said, putting down my Champaign flute, "Taylor, what is going on, and the _truth_ please."

He shifted uncomfortably, and looked down at his hands for a brief moment, for a split second, I was positive that I heard him whisper under his breath, 'Don't mess this up.' To himself.

He got off of the chair and slid down one knee, taking my hand in his.

~TAYLOR~

_Don't mess this up… Don't mess this up. God why I am I sweating so much! Okay, Okay- focus._

Yeah right, I told myself, I was a freaking wreck, I had been all day- I had just been able to hide my nervousness from her, until now.

Now it was actually happening, everything I had planned was going to happen right now. I needed to focus.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again to look up at her, beautiful, in every way she was beautiful, and soon, she would be all mines.

"I remember the day you asked me why I fell in love with you, and I remember the day I asked myself the same question.

I love you because you bring out a side of me that I never knew existed, that I never knew _could_ exist.

You're the most amazing, most beautiful, kindest person I have ever met, and I promise that I`ll never hurt you, That I`ll cherish you for as long as I live.

I know It`s going to be hard, sometimes impossible to keep every promise I`ve ever made to you, but I will try my hardest, because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

I know what we have right now didn't come the traditional way, and I know what an idiot I was before, but I can`t help feeling that even though I don't deserve you after all that, that I`ll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't ask you this question.

I love you. Aliyah Avery- will you marry me?"

Her hand flew up over her mouth and her eyes began to water as she looked at me, even though I couldn't see it, I knew she was smiling.

I opened the blue velvet ring box and took out the ring, took her left hand and slipped it on.

"Yes." She whispered, "A thousand times, Yes, I`ll marry you!"

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me, laughing through her tears, "I love you so much." I whispered.

"Bravo à l'heureux couple!" The waitress, who I had informed about what would be happening, shouted. The entire restaurant began to clap.

"What did they say?" She asked.

"Cheers to the happy couple."

The waitress walked around with a Bottle of Champaign in a wine bottle gift bag, I thanked her and lead Aliyah out of the restaurant, walking into the lift, we stopped on the highest level and got out, walking over to the edge.

"So is your day going good so far?" I asked her calmly, wrapping my arm around her waist and turning her to face me.

She rolled her eyes at me and smiled, "The best I`ve ever had." She said, "But only one thing might be able to make it better."

"Really? And what will that be?"

She got on her tiptoes trying to get to the same hight as me, I chuckled softly and bent down, giving her a long, sweet (but public appropriate) kiss, we would celebrate in our own way tonight, in the safety and privacy of our hotel room.

For a second it seemed like the whole world had melted away, and only me and Aliyah existed. Only me, and my beautiful, one of a kind, soon to be Wife. My fiancé, could life get any better?

When she pulled away she was smiling that award winning smile at me, She wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on my chest, "I`ve always wanted to be kissed on top of the Eifel Tower."

**Yeah, I know what I said about these two going haywire in the last chapter, but don't expect this whole proposal thing to change that much- They`re young and in love, a perfect mix for trouble. (laugh) **

**And anyway, who here saw the proposal coming up soon? I`m sure a lot of you guys! I was crying my eyes out when I wrote Taylor`s speech, it was just so amazing! (Not to toot my own horn) but It was just so great!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter really doesn't have much to it, because I only wrote it to fill up space, you know, as an improve chapter.**

CHAPTER EIGHT: The Dress

"It`s to…. puffy!" I complained, stepping out of the changing room wearing my 5th choice. Daisy gave me a sympathetic look.

"I like it." She offered, I glared at her. I didn't mean to be on edge with them today, but I was so frustrated! Nothing seemed to be, I don't know, perfect.

"Is it really to much to ask to want to find the perfect wedding gown for my own wedding?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air as Daisy and Kristen helped me into the next dress.

"Honey, these things take time. And then again, you can never find the perfect dress." Kristen said.

"Easy for you to say." I muttered. Then suddenly I saw it. it was a stunning silk strapless mermaid gown, with the most elegent pattern on the back of it.

"Dress!" I shouted, running towards it, I got it off the hook and held it up, "It`s just amazing! How does it look!"

"You look great."

"Tottally adorable."

"Having any luck?"

"Luck, this is fate! How much does this dress cost?"

"$1,550." The store-assistant replied, smiling at me.

"Great! We`ll have it!" So after paying for my one-of-a-kind dress, me, Kristen and Daisy walked out of the store.

"Are you gonna be at the breaking dawn premier tonight?" Kristen asked me as we sat down in a café.

"Yeah, Taylor is carrying me." I said.

"Well you guys have fun, I`ve been saving up since they announced the premier and still I don't have enough, my salary is way to low." Daisy said, smiling at us.

I looked up at Kristen, she understood, "Daisy, why don't you go with me, my treat."

Daisy`s eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Wha- are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah, we`re friends." Kristen said.

"Oh! Thank you so much! I`d really appreciate that!" Daisy said. Those two stayed back, and went to do some shopping and whatnot from what they said, but I wanted to get back home.

I drove the car back to Taylor`s house and parked it in the garage. Taylor was in our room watching the television from the bed.

"Hi, baby." I said as I walked in.

"Hey. Where`s your dress?"

"Kristen took it back to her place, since I`m spending the night there after my bachelorette party, we figured I would get dressed there, too, instead of driving back here." I said.

"Ahh, so did you have a nice day?"

"Very nice, You were right, Kristen is a great friend." I said.

"Yeah, she is."

Taylor`s bachelor party and my bachelorette party were going to be the same night, the night before the wedding, of course. The wedding was taking place at the Los Angeles Beach Resort, and afterwards, me and Taylor were going on our 5 day honeymoon to- well I didn't really know that part, because he had decided to keep it a secret from me, and Kristen and Daisy would be doing the honours of packing my suitcase for me, so that I couldn't guess from that.

The wedding was only about a month away, and I bought the wedding dress now because I didn't want to wait till last minute. Everything was already set in stone, and we were all awaiting the day anxiously.

I for one, couldn't wait. My parents, who were being flown up here a week before the actual wedding, would be staying with Deborah and Daniel, Taylor`s parents who they were good friends with. I had been trying to get on to Cassie and Raquel, beside my parents, they were really the only two people I wanted at my wedding, but they had started both started at Dartmouth a few months back, and they said to get a leave this early into the semester might be a bit hard, so they wont sure.

I couldn't be angry with them if they might not make ti though, they had always wanted to go to Dartmouth, and I was proud of them for making the cut to. I thought about what would have happened if I had gone with them. The school had called me a while ago, offering me a spot there for some unknown reason, but leaving Taylor was the last thing I felt like doing. I was a bit sad about it, yeah, but that was dominated by the part of me that wanted to stay here, in LA with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Taylor asked me.

"Going to college." The words slipped past my mouth before I could stop them.

Taylor pulled away to look at me, "What?"

"Nothing." I muttered, not looking at him.

"Aliyah-"  
"It`s nothing, really. I was just thinking about Cassie and Raquel."

He ignored that, knowing that was only half the truth, "What do you mean, going to university."

"It`s nothing, baby, I promise."

He was determind, and if I didn't say something now, I knew he would keep asking me.

I sighed, "Dartmouth called me and offered me a spot in the university, it`s no big deal." I said.

For a second he looked a bit shocked, no scrap that, he was shocked, "_Dartmouth? _Dartmouth called you?"

I shrugged,

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because It`s stupid, I signed up for it before I came to LA, Before I met you, I never thought they would actually accept me." I said.

"And they did, and you turned them down."

"Taylor, its already done and gone, can we please not talk about this."

"No, yes we have to talk about this."

"Taylor- what would you have done if I had told you I wanted to go to New Hemisphere?" I asked him.

"That's beside the point." He said.

"Look, I am perfectly happy here. me and you are getting married and anything after that… well we`ll figure out… together." I said, looking up at him. he took my face in his hands and brought his lips down to kiss me.

"Have you though about that?" I asked him when we pulled away from each other.

"Though about what?"

"What might happen…. You know- after we get married?"

"What do you want to happen?" He asked.

"Taylor- stop avoiding the question."

He chuckled and smiled, "I dunno, I guess I`ve never thought about it." He said.

"Have you?"

"Only a little." I admitted, "Never mind, we`ll cross that bridge when we get to it."

**Okay, short chapter, I know, but it was just a space-filler, as I mentioned earlier.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, before we get on I want to say something- I do not condone or stand for any type of abortion, personally I find it very wrong, I`d much rather have the baby and give it up for adoption or something, but I don't mean to offend anyone, I`m just saying that whatever reasons (if you have any reasons) for doing this, don't be like Aliyah- make sure that you have ALL your options covered before you do something you might regret later on in life.**

CHAPTER NINE: SECRETS,

When our wedding was only a few days away, Aliyah started to act a bit… strange.

I couldn't understand her, she always seemed to be somewhere else, like we would be talking and she would suddenly space out, like she wasn't even there anymore. I swear, I was this close to suggesting she go see a professional about whatever it was, it sounds crazy, but I couldn't think of anything else to do, she wouldn't talk to me, and she kept on insisting it was nothing.

The first time I had realized it was when I had woken up, the time on the clock said 2:30 AM, So obviously I expected to find her in bed with me, which is why I was confused when she wasn't. I was about to call her phone to find out where she was, when I heard crying coming from the bathroom that was connected to our room.

"Aliyah, is that you?" I had called to her in a whisper. The crying had immediately stopped, and I heard her fumbling around with something in there before opening the door and walking back in. she didn't say anything, just got back into bed and lay down until she fell asleep.

Me and her had a great sex life, so it was a bit weird when all of a sudden it just stopped. She was pushing me away, and I just didn't know what to do, but I was determind to find out, one way or another.

I talked to Daisy and Kristen, those were about her two closest friends in LA, But they both said the same thing, that she had been acting weird around them, too, and she wouldn't tell them what was going on.

On Thursday, three days before the wedding, when I got home from my parents house, the house was strangely quiet. I knew she was upstairs, because that was where the only sound in the room was coming from. I walked up their quietly, so she wouldn't know I was here. I peeped in at the door.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed holding something in her hand, a piece of paper from what it looked like. I could see the tears rolling down her cheek as she looked at it, she was perfectly still, she had no idea I was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

My voice startled her, and she jumped up quickly, hiding the paper behind her back.

"Aliyah- what was that?" I asked, walking towards her.

"N-N- Nothing." She stuttered.

"Let me see."

She shook her head no, "It`s nothing, really." She said, not looking at me.

"Well then let me see it." I said.

"You can`t." She whispered, the words barely escaping her lips.

"Why not?"

"Because you`ll hate me if you do!" She cried, "Just please-"

"Aliyah, what are you talking about?" I asked her, she was crying now, and turned away from me.

She shook her head again, "No, I- we- it doesn't- You cant- I-I-"

I held her as she tried to form words into a sentence, "Baby, you have to tell me whats wrong, it`s the only way I can help you."

"You wont understand, you wont want me around anymore, and I don't want to leave." She said, still crying, "I`m a terrible person."

"No your not, and why wouldn't I want you around anymore, Aliyah, please help me to understand." I said.

She sniffed, and turned around to look at me then, her eyes were red and her face was stained with tears, "I`m…. I`m pregnant."

I starred at her, trying to make sense out of what she had just said. I partly blamed myself for this, we had been together (in that way) for almost two years now, and I never even thought about the posiblility that she could get…..pregnant.

But why wouldn't she tell me? why would she keep something like this to herself?

She was afraid of me not wanting her around, but that still didn't make any sense. I would have found out about it eventually, she couldn't have hid that forever.

"No." She said, shaking her head when I told her this, "You wouldn't have found out."

"What?"

The tears were streaming down her face now, "Taylor cant we just forget about this? I have the session scheduled for a week after the honeymoon so-"

Her hands flew up over her mouth, but it was already to late.

I grind my teeth together, trying to control myself as I let her words sink in.

"What _session_."

"Nothing." She whispered,

"Aliyah." I grabbed her and turned her around to look at me, "Answer the question, what are you talking about?"

"Please don`t be mad." She said in a soft voice, "I didn't know what else to do, Taylor, And I- I just-"

I caught sight of the paper she had been holding in her hand when I walked in, I let go of her and walk over to it, picking it up and looking at it.

From the second I had it in my and I wished I hadnt picked it up in the first place.

It was a waiver.

"No." I breathed,

I didn't need to turn around to know what she was doing, but I did anyway. Her emotions flickered across her face at the speed of light, so fast I couldn't pin one down. Regret… anger…. Hurt….sadness…. pain.

"Aliyah." I gripped the paper in my hand tightly and walked back over to her, "Did it ever occur to you when you were signing this that your getting married in three days? That maybe, just maybe, you should have brought this up with me before you go do something this stupid?"

"And if I had told you what would you have said?" She asked, "I didn't want you to know, I didn't want to have to leave, Taylor, You don't want a child, and honestly, I didn't think I was ready for that either, and I just- I didn't know what to do!"

"Which is why you should have talked to me. all this time, you`ve been secretly plotting this and haven't told anyone?

"Aliyah…." I sighed in frustration and calmed myself before speaking again, trying not to sound to angry with her, "Aliyah… please tell me that you weren`t really going to go through with this."

She didn't answer.

"Aliyah this is illegal! And even if it was legal it`s _wrong_." I shouted.

"What else was I to do? Give it up for adoption, Taylor, the whole world knows that me and you are together- what would that have done to your career?"

"That's what you think? That I care one bit about what everybody else has to say? Aliyah, I love you, I`m getting married to you, I would think that you would know by now that I love you more than anything else in the world, and nothing… not even this, is going to change that."

"Don`t lie to me, please, just don`t." She said, looking down at the ground. I hooked my finger under her chin and brought her face up to look at me.

I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her deeply, long enough for her body to relax a bit.

When I pulled away she was trembling, she looked slightly ashamed.

"I`m sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I told her,

"I should have told you…. I was just… I didn't want… every part of me was screaming at me to me to tell you and I-"

"Shh, Promise me you`ll never do anything this stupid again." I said, looking at her. She nodded.

"I promise. I love you so much." She said.

"How far along are you?" I asked suddenly after a while of holding her, she pulled away and looked at me.

"What?"

"How far along are you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, what did you think we were going to do?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about that part yet, I was giving myself some time to enjoy this. Do you… really?"

"I made a promise to you, Everyday of my life I live to make you happy, and I don't intend on breaking that promise."

"Good." She sighed, "So I guess we`ll have to tell people now?"

"Yeah." I said, she scrutinized my look.

"Arent you afraid of what people are going to say? I mean, the can turn anything into a hot rumour, I have to give them points for that." She said.

I chuckled, "No I`m not afraid, if they want to talk, let them. I know the truth, and so do you, so don't worry yourself so much."

"But-"

"Aliyah." I said, she sighed and gave me the cutest little pout.

"Fine. I love you."

"I love you more."


	10. Chapter 10

**As much as I want to claim that the 'I`ll be the one in white' part is my own idea, it, as most of you twihards must know, its Stephanie Meyer`s, from the scene where Edward visits Bella in her room the night before their wedding. **

**And to clear a little something up, most of you might be wondering why Aliyah is getting married if she is only 19, well, really, she isn't. Remember, almost 2 and a half years went by since I started this story- so the proposed ages are **

**Aliyah- 21**

**Taylor- 22 going on 23 **

**Sorry for the lack of mentioning the birthdays- but I`ll be sure to add in one soon!**

**And thirdly, and lastly, I know some of you think that the twilight actors natural look is as seen in the movies, but check the internet- they actually CAN look different, and their different looks is the one I used for the story! Love you guys!**

**And btw- Jodelle Ferland is Bree Tanner for Eclipse, I just thought I should mention that.**

CHAPTER TEN: BACHELORETTE

It was here.

Plans were made, family was invited, and everyone was in high spirits.

Tomorrow I would be getting married to the most amazing man in the world.

But of course, not before my last night as a free woman is celebrated, courtesy of my two closest friends in LA, Kristen and Daisy. Taylor would be having his bachelor party also, in a bar somewhere around here that his friends rented out for the night, I wasn't very sure about all the details, and he wasn't very sure about my bachelorette party.

My bridesmaids list was a bit small, but enough for me, It was, Katie, Kristen and Cassie and Raquel (If they could make it) Daisy was my maid of honour.

I had been friends with Kristen long enough to know that I would be insane if I were to expect some small gathering, she was almost as bad with money as Taylor was, but honestly, I was learning to accept it, that this was my new life now.

And it wasn't really all that bad.

I also didn't know who would be attending my party, other than Kristen, Daisy, my sister Katie, and Mackenna, Taylor`s 16 year old sister, who had begged us to include her in on the night`s activities, I didn't know who else would be attending.

Kristen said she wouldn't over do it, (yeah right) and would only invite a few of her friends so that I can find some more girl-friends to hang out with sometimes.

My two best friends, Cassie and Raquel, who I hadnt heard from in days, still weren't to sure themselves whether they would make it to the wedding or not, but they said they were working on getting a leave for a few days so they could be here.

On the night of my party, before I left home, I was still looking over a few things when the door to mine and Taylor`s room opened, and he looked in.

"Hey, are you two okay up here?"

I nodded, and Daisy jumped up from where she was sitting on the bed watching me, "I`ll give you two some privacy." She said with smirk, and walked out of the room.

She and Taylor were really making some progress whereas the whole friend thing was concerned, I couldn't really expect them to just go straight to BFF`S, But I still hoped they got over their little feud quickly. Taylor didn't even know that I knew about him and Daisy, and I didn't want him to know- it was behind us now, whatever had happened in the past had happened, this was now.

I gave a little gasp when I felt Taylor`s arms wrap around my waste.

"Sorry." I muttered, "Everything seems to scare me right now."

"Hmm, is that the pregnancy or are you just nervous about the wedding tomorrow." He asked.

"I think it`s both." I said smiling, "Are you as exited as I am? About both things."

"Maybe just a little more than you are." He said with a soft laugh, "I can`t wait."

He moved his hand down and spread it out over my stomach, I wasn't showing yet, but according to the _private_ doctor that Taylor had insisted I see, I would be soon, and even though I wanst extatic about being so big, I was still exited.

Taylor said he didn't mind me being big, but what does he know? He wont be the one being big and gross and nauseated and…. Maybe I _should_ stop thinking about all those things. Just focus on the positive things, and don't stress, were what Dr. Grant, (my private doctor) had told me to do, just breathe, and try to get plenty of sleep.

Sure.. sleep, maybe _after_ the honeymoon we can start enforcing that one, Dr. Grant had said once I was feeling up to it, me and Taylor could be intimate, though, being the overprotective he is, he is afraid he might hurt the baby, though I`m sure I could change his mind about that soon enough. I sighed when he had first told me this, these were the times when I actually missed the days he didn't care about my safety.

I pushed him away gently when he gently bit my neck, "Stop." I said, "Are you trying to give me a hickey for my wedding day?"

"Yes." He said, and part of me knew he was only half joking.

He kissed me again, but pulled away when Daisy`s voice made us aware she was in the room.

"Don`t mean to be rude, but Kristen says we should probbally be there when the guests arrive." She said, waving her phone at me. I nodded, "I`ll be right down."

Taylor grinned at me, "I should probbally let you go." He said, "Though tempting as this is…" He tugged the edge of my denim mini skirt, "We`ll have plenty of time for that on the honeymoon."

I smiled at him.

"Have fun tonight." I said.

"You to, and I`ll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, "I`ll be the one in white."

He chuckled, knowing where I had took that from, "Really."

I shrugged, "Kristen told me to say that." I said. I smiled at him and gave him one last kiss before walking out the door.

When I settled into Daisy`s car, she looked over at me, "Now I know it isn't anything fancy like your accustom to, but this is the best I could've afforded right now."

"Do you enjoy making me feel like a terrible person?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Yeah, a little bit."

"And besides, the car is nice, it reminds me of who I use to be before all this." I said, motioning to Taylor`s house in front of us.

She pushed the key in the ignition and turned it, the car roared to life, shook a little, then completely stopped, she did it again, and it repeated itself, "Damn it." She said, "I thought we were past that."

"Should I get my car, we can always come back for this one another time-"

"No!" She said, "It`ll start-"

She tried turning the key again and then gave up when it wouldn't start.

"I`ll have to check it out… again, I don't know how I`m going to afford it, I`ve been working double shifts for the past month and still!" she said as we drove in my car.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, bending a corner.

She shook her head, "Nah, I can never ask you to lend me money, eccspecially when I know I wont be able to pay you back."

"Well why don't you get another job?" I asked, "And quit the one at Lorrenna`s?"

"I`ve been working on that- but there really isn't anything out there that I have much experience in." It was silent for a while, "I`m thinking of going back home."

I turned to look at her, "Home? Home as in Pensylvania?" I asked her doumbfounded.

We had had this conversation, Daisy had moved away from home when she was 16 after her parents had died, but her sister, Dalia, a pretty girl who I had seen in pictures, wanted her to come live with her and her husband and daughter, the three of them all admired Daisy, and told her anytime she wanted, she could come back home.

"It might be nice to finally get to know my neice." Daisy said, "And Dalia and John are pretty decent people, I wont stay there forever, I`m to in love with LA to do that, I might end up living here again someday."

She noticed my reaction to her moving away, "Nothing is set in stone, Aliyah." She said gently, "But if I cant find my way on my own, I think I might have to go back to Pensylvania."

I just nodded, and changed the subject, we would talk more about that another time, I was already nervous as hell without the extra worry.

"Look, theres Kristen`s house!" I said eagerly as the large two story mansion came into sight, I pulled into the driveway, and Kristen opened the door.

"There you guys are!" She said sounding releieved, "I was starting to think you weren't gonna show."

"And miss my own bachelorette party?" I said with fake horror, "Never!"

She laughed, and showed us inside, "Your house is really nice." I said, looking around.

"Thanks, but the party isn't gonna be here- come on, I`ll show you." She lead us down a few stairs and into the basement, that looked, well, not like a basement.

The walls were painted in white, and the floor was a sort of crème colored tile.

There was a black streamer hanging saying 'BRIDE TO BE' In bold pink letters, and pink bean bag chairs, with a few normal chairs also, all around the room for seating. in the right corner of the room, jammed up againt the wall, was a table with a pink spreadsheet and cookies, cupcakes, mashmellows, and a mini chocolate fountain with strawberries, and a bunch of other fruits I didn't recognized, around it. everything looked perfect. There were 5 bottles of wine on the table too.

"Wow, Kristen, it looks great." Daisy complemented.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" I asked.

"Well, I had a bit of help." Kristen admitted, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" I said, "Thanks a lot for this."

"Are any of the guests here yet?"

"No, though they should be here soon." Kristen said, glancing at the clock, "Do you guys want something to drink while we wait?"

Me and Daisy both said yes, and then I remembred I couldn't drink alcohol.

"Do you guys have anything non-alcoholic?" I aksed, turning to Kristen.

"Yeah we do, since Mackena isn't legally old enough to drink yet, we got a bottle or two- why, what`s wrong?" She asked.

I bit my bottom lip, _that's right, I haven't told them yet._

Suddenly Kristen gave a gasp.

"You little _bitch!_ She`s pregnant!" She said, running over to me, "Let me see!"

I swatted her hand away laughing when she walked up to me and tried to raise my top up to see my stomach.

"Your pregnant?" Daisy asked eagerly, smiling at me.

I nodded.

"Oh my god! I`m so happy for you! Did you tell Taylor- what did he say?" Kristen asked, I didn't even get to answer that question before she jumped to something else, "How far along are you? Did you go to a doctor yet? Everything is okay, right? I-"

I opened my mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang, meaning our first guests had arrived.

"Later." Kristen said, pointing at me.

I laughed when she walked up the stairs, to greet our guests.

About 7 people came back downstairs, which was 50 less than I expected Kristen to invite.

A tall girl with brown hair walked up to me, her heels making her seem taller than she actually was.

"Hi, I`m Nikki- nice to meet you, Kristen has told us so much." She said, hugging me, "I`m so happy for you and Taylor."

"Thanks." I said, she was about to say something else, but another girl, a much shorter one, with shoulder length brown hair pushed her out of the way,

"I`m Ashley." She said, shaking my hand.

"I know- everybody knows who you are." I said, smiling.

"Well I didn't want to be rude." She told me, "So, you and Taylor, huh? I hope he`s treating you okay- if not, just give me a call and I`ll set him right for you."

"Don`t entertain a talk with _her_, Aliyah, if you do, she`ll just go on and on and never stop." Another girl said, walking up to us, "I`m Anna Kendrick, your so much prettier in real life than in the picture Kristen showed me of you."

"Thanks." I said, "I`m glad you guys could make it."

"No problem, everything looks amazing, Kristen really can work wonders- Oh! A chocolate fountain! I`m gonna go try that out!" And she rushed away to the chocolate fountain.

"Hi!" A voice behind me said, I turned around and found a really pretty girl, who couldn't be over 19.

"I`m Jodelle, but you can call me Joe."

"Hey Joe." I said, smiling at her,

"Whats it like?" She wondered out loud.

"What`s what like?"

"Being Tall- I don't know why, but I just cant seem to grow!"

I laughed, "I use to feel the same way, until I found my magic sullotion…. Heels."

She laughed, "I like you, and I think your really pretty too." She said.

"Aw thanks, your really pretty, too, and your not even wearing makeup!" I said, only half faking the jealousy.

She smiled- and gave me a confident smile, "Thanks! Oh, I got you something!" She said, she gave me a small pink gift bag.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" I said, taking it, Inside was a black box.

I took off the lid and found a silver necklace, with a heart shaped pendant.

"Oh, its so pretty!" I said.

"It`s sort of a telescope necklace, so you can wear it even after you become the bride." Joe explained, she took the necklace and showed me the little hole in the middle of it- "Just look in here."

I looked in and saw the words 'bride to be' written neatly inside, "That`s so cool, I`ve never seen a necklace that could do that."

"Neither have I- I found this one while out the other day, and thought I should get it for you, theres a bunch of other necklaces, too, saying all sorts of things."

"I want the name of that store, these necklaces are so awesome- and thanks a lot for my gift." I said.

She smiled at me.

Kristen`s exited shriek made everyone stop talking and look at her, "Our main entertainment has arrived!" she said happily, "You guys stay down here, and get a good seat- I`ll be right back!"

"Does anyone know what she`s talking about?" Nikki asked, looking around.

Everybody said no, except Daisy, who probbally knew since she had helped with the planning, but she wasn't going to say anything.

Everybody got a seat, and a glass of wine, and sat down in one of the chairs, waiting on Kristen. The place had become so quiet as we all waited impatiently that we could hear bits and pieces of what she said.

"Anywhere…. Change….." A male voice said.

"Sure, right….. Be open… Come down when your ready!"

Everyone looked at her when she walked back down the stairs, "He`s going to get ready- are you guys okay?" Everybody nodded, and waited for whoever 'HE' was, to arrive.

He soon did, wearing male lingerie and a black bow tie.

"Wha-" I began to say, but Kristen cut me off.

"Aliyah meet Eliot, a private male stripper and Dancer, Eliot, meet Aliyah- our gorgeous Bachelorette." She introduced us.

"Who is this!?" I hissed, but couldn't help smiling.

"I just told you, Eliot- he will be serving your every need tonight." Kristen said with a wicked smile, "Isn`t he sexy?"

I couldn't believe this- there is a half naked man standing in front of me, and I`m getting married tomorrow, to a man who would freak if he found out about this!

"Who wants Eliot to dance for us!"

Every hand in the room shot up, and I, blushing like mad, sank down into my chair.

I couldn't help but watch him as he danced around the room, while everyone cheered him on, it was actually pretty good- heres something I never thought I would do in my life, then again, I never thought I would be a mistress either….. LA is full of surprises.

The suddenly I found him in front of my, and he took my hand, asking me up with him. I shook my head no, but he insisted.

Kristen gave an exasperated sigh- "I wouldn't normally do this- but she`s going to ruin all my fun if I do!" She said, she got her phone out of her pocket and began to look for something.

"I got this from Rob a few minutes ago." She said.

I heard a chorus of "Oh!" and "Oh. My. Gosh`s" and "Ah!"`s before I actually got to see the picture.

It was Taylor, sitting on a one person couch with a blonde girl- who was wearing the tiniest bra that barely held her breast, the shortest skirt that exposed everything she had under there, though she was wearing a thong, squatting over him, he was laughing, with the guys surrounding him and laughing too, he was obviously having a great time- so, knowing I would have evidence, I made my decision quickly.

"Eliot- would you care to dance?" I asked, standing up.

And that was how we spent the rest of the night- dancing, eating, talking, laughing- Eliot was actually a pretty cool guy, from what I learnt- he was 27 and had lived in LA for almost 10 years, with his parents (though he lived on his own now) he only did this stripper thing privately, like Kristen had said, and not in bars or clubs for a bunch of people- and his 'normal' work was as (ironically) a doctor.

He and Daisy really hit it off, and in the end, they both ended up exchanging numbers, and arranging a date to meet each other for Monday.

At 12:30, Kristen thanked everyone for coming- and said that I needed to get to sleep, so after I had seen everyone out, and only me, Kristen and Daisy remained- it was then I really felt the wave of exhaustion wash over me.

"The guys are just wrapping things up, too." Kristen told me as we walked upstairs, I just nodded, and gave a little, "M-kay."

"Come on bride- you need your sleep." Daisy said, she was staying here, in the second guest room, since she didn't have her car- and really, was to drunk to drive anyway.

I fell into the bed when we got to it, and didn't even bother undressing.

"Wait- give me your phone!" Kristen said.

"Why?"

"Because knowing Taylor, he`s going to ignore me and try to call you anyway- I swear, he is the most impatient person ever to walk the face of the earth."

**So, we had our bachelorette party! I hope you guys enjoyes! What do you think about Daisy and Eliot, and don`t worry- Taylor wont freak out over Aliyah dancing with him- after all- he sort of did the same thing, right? Love me? Heart me? Then for crying out loud, REVIEW ME!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I`m back! Okay- so the wedding chapter is right now! YIPPEE!**

**Have fun reading!**

**Oh and in my story- Rob and Kristen are still a couple.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: MINE

"Get up."

"No." I mumbled from under the sheets.

"You don't have a choice- now, get up!"

"I said, No- I`ll get up on my own damn time."

I heard the footsteps walking away, but after a few minutes, the door opened and someone walked back in.

I groaned, "Go-"

I felt something cold… water, fall on me, "Ah! Damn It! Rob!"

He was stifling a laugh as he watched me, sitting, soaked on my bed. He was holding a bucket in front of him.

"Get out of my room!" I shouted.

"No can do, Taylor, you have to get up, your wedding is in less than eight hours- be glad I let you sleep this late." He said.

"The wedding? That`s today?" I asked.

He laughed at me, "Yes- I told you, you shouldn't have drank last night- always listen to your best man- that way you can avoid hangovers on your wedding day."

"I`m not hung over." I mumbled, getting out of the bed, and walking to get a towel to dry myself off.

"Sure you aren't."

"Why did I have to get up at," I glanced at the clock, "9:30 anyway? All I have to do is show up."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Sometimes I seriously wonder what you would do without me. you have an appointment scheduled with a stylist today for 12:30, your clothes are here- right? in the closet, and you have to be at the church for four, so-"

"Why 4? The wedding doesn't start till five thirty." I said.

"Which is why I`m telling you to be there for four, you cant be late for your own wedding."

"Great- is everything set for the wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah, we took care of everything, the flowers, the decorations, the invitations, and every thing else is perfect."

"Great, and the honeymoon? Did Kristen tell you anything about that?" I asked, Krsiten was the one doing the major planning for that.

"Yes- the villa is all set and waiting for you two." Rob said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up- I can`t wait for when I`ll be saying these things to you." I said.

"She`s going to have so much fun in Hawaii." I said.

"It is a lovely island- though you two might not see much of it, do me a favour, actually _leave_ the villa atleast once on your trip." He said.

"Again- I cant wait to say these things to you."

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

~ALIYAH~

"I have…. 5 missed calls- all from Taylor." I said, looking up at Kristen.

She smiled, "See- I told you."

"Hey bride!" Daisy said in a sing song voice as she danced into the room, "You feeling alright?"

"I feel great- I`m just happy my nausea didn't pick today to start." I said, "I`m so exited."

"You should be, your getting married!" Daisy said, "What are you two doing anyway?"

"This one couldn't sleep, so she woke _me_ up to keep her company- we`re just organizing everything for when she has to get dressed later."

"Ah- what time is the limo going to be here for?" Daisy asked.

"Um.. I think It`s five, though I`m not to sure- never mind, we`ll get her ready for that time anyway."

"Sure- though, I need to get my dress and its at my apartment- Aliyah is it okay if I take your car?"

"Sure, it's the least I can do for all your doing for me today." I told her.

"Wait, aren't your riding with us?" Kristen asked.

Daisy scoffed, "As if I would pass up a chance to ride in an actual limo- ill be back as soon as I can."

Me and Kristen laughed as she skipped out of the room.

"I like her- I can see why she`s your friend." Kristen said.

"Yeah- I just hope my best friends can make it today." I said. My phone began to ring so I jumped down from the chair I was sitting on and walked over to it. it was Raquel.

Speak of the devil, I thought.

"Hey- funny, I was just talking about you."

"I hope something good." Raquel teased.

"Always- what`s wrong?"

"What`s wrong? Well first I show up in LA, Drive to _Taylor Lautner`s_ house, and he tells me that my best friend is getting ready for their wedding at Kristen Stewarts house- that's what wrong, It`s like the world has spun into a parallel universe- I don't know whether I`m awake or I`m dreaming."

"Wait- your in LA."

"Yeah, didn't I make that clear, Me and Cassie are driving to Kristen`s house now, Taylor gave us directions." She said.

"Well that's great! I`ll see you guys soon, if you get lost just call me, kay."

"Sure, bye."

I smiled as I turned back to Kristen, "Are you up for two more guests? My friends just got in LA, Theyre driving here now?"

"I wont have to give any autographs or anything right?" She joked.

"Sorry, I cant make any promises- theyre both huge fans."

"And you? I don't think I`ve ever met some-one who wasn't a celebrity who could talk to me like I`m a normal person instead of a goddess." Kristen said.

I shrugged, "I`ve just had lots of practice."

While me and Kristen killed time- that seemed to be moving incredibly slow- there was a knock at the door, followed by the chime, which meant that whoever it was had discovered that there was a doorbell.

Kristen got up and walked over to the bedroom window to look outside, she pulled back the blinds and then smiled, "It`s your friends."

I couldn't have gotten down those stairs fast enough- the only reason I settled for two at a time instead of jumping the whole thing, was because I knew I was everything short of an stunt woman, and doing anything crazy today would just be completely unworth it.

"Ah!" I shrieked when I opened the door, cassie and Raquel both squeled and threw their arms around me as we jumped up and down in the doorway.

"I`ve missed you so much! I have to tell you something!" All three of us said at the same time, "Okay- okay- you first!

We all laughed, and I took a deep breath to compose myself- "How`s Dartmouth? Meet any cute guys?"

"Tons- and your getting married!" They shouted.

"Yeah! Crazy huh? But I`ve got even bigger news and it is going to kill me if I don't get it out right now! I`m pregnant!"

They both just starred at me wide eyed, then Cassidy grinned and started jumping up and down again.

"I`m going to be an aunt!" She laughed.

"But your not her-"

"Sisters aren't only by blood you know, genius." Cassidy said, cutting off Raquel, "I`m so happy- doesn't it seem like everything is just- I don't know? Perfect!?"

"This is past perfect, we-"

Raquel stopped talking as both she and Cassie starred past me, I felt Kristen walk up to me.

"Are your friends okay?" She whispered in my ear.

"Give them a moment, they`re new at this- remember?"

Cassie tapped her sister on the shoulder- "It`s Kristen Stewart."

"I know its Kristen Stewart, we`re at her house, idiot."

"I know that- but she is here, like standing in front of me, what do I do? What do I say?"

"Say anything- you know what, don't say anything, you`ll embarrass us."

"Your embarrassing us, It`s-"  
"Guys- you do realize we`re both still standing here, right?" I said, cutting off their little argument. They both turned to look at me, their faces pale.

"Oh- of course we do." Cassidy said.

"Sorry, your right- we should be use to this, its just… really hard to adjust to the fact that our best friend is actually… friends with you!"

"Yeah, a lot of people get that impression. Why don`t you guys come in, is there anything I can get you?"

They both shook their heads no, and walked inside to examine the beautiful mansion that was Kristen`s house.

"This is beautiful?"

"And you alone live here?"

"No stupid- Rob lives with her… I think."  
"God, you are so out of it sometimes- Kristen and Rob aren't dating right now.. well that is what the fanpage says, then again-"  
"Guys! Please- stop talking." I requested. They both nodded again.

"Oh, right, I have your dresses- I had them made in your sizes just in case you showed up, come on I`ll show them to you."

The bridesmaid dresses were a navy blue strapless evening gown, it was a simple dress, but still stylish, of course it was, Kristen was the one who organized them.

And Daisy`s dress, (my maid of honor) was the same dress, just a little more…. Expensive looking.

This one was more of a mermaid gown with one strap, with several layers that looked like ruffles at the bottom of it.

"Oh- I like it." Cassie said as I gave them their dresses, "This is by far the most expensive thing I`ve ever worn."

I laughed as the two of them held it up to themselves and strutted across the room like fashion models, and they looked really good. I would have suggested that they get into the fashion business, but neither of them liked modelling much, though they obviously had the hight, the beauty and the posture and poise to do it excellently.

The rest of the day dragged on, we had lunch (though I was only allowed to eat a tiny portion) and watched some boring television shows, we (meaning me) took a nap, but was woken up by Daisy who was anxiously shaking me- "It`s time to get ready, bride." She said in a sing song voice.

"Wha- what time is it?"

"The limo will be here to excort you to your wedding in only a few hours- so lets go!"

The got me into the bath, that felt so relaxing I almost drifted off to sleep again, after I had dried off my body and my soaking wet hair that trailed down my back, I put on the simple white robe Kristen provided and walked into the bathroom- where the four of my closest friends were all gathered around a long ledge- with everything essential to a beauty salon lined off on it. I stopped in my tracks when I saw it.

They all had their makeup already done, beautifully so, but they all had on robes too, since they didn't want to take any chances ruining their dresses. My dress, was hung in a garment bag on the closet- even the garment bag looked gorgeous.

I sat down at the table.

"Is this really even necessary?"

"Yes- you only get one big day, and my job is to make sure yours is unforgettable." Kristen said.

"That`s what photos are for."

"Oh shush- Who wants to do her hair?"

"I will- I love Aliyah`s hair!" Raquel said immediately, she jumped up, and I felt her hands running through my hair.

"How do we put it-"  
"Maybe we can-"

I managed to fall asleep as they masked, bluffed and polished every surface of my body, and they managed to do my make-up while I was asleep.

I woke back up when I heard Kristen calling my name, and shaking me- "Time to get up, sleepy head."

I woke up and looked at myself in the mirror.

~TAYLOR~

"Tay- Taylor! Taylor! You have the come the hell down, man- or your going to sweat right through your tux."

I stopped pacing when Rob put his hands on my shoulder. I was breathing heavily.. panicking.

"I`m okay- I`m okay… I`m- not okay. I`m freaking nervous."

"That`s natural, but in less than 15 minutes, your going to have to be outside at the alter, with your bride- you don't want to smell like sweat when you both say your vows." He told me.

"Your right- I should just calm down." And stop acting like It`s the end of the world here. I was just getting married, just getting married- no big deal.

Right?

The door to the room opened and Kellan`s head appeared-

"Hey you guys okay in here?" He asked.

"Just great- Is Aliyah here yet?" I asked.

"She and the girls just arrived, which reminds me why I`m here in the first place- It`s time to go, Taylor."

"Time to go? Outside? Right now?"

"Dude- It`s just a wedding, say the vows, I do, and walk off- now stop acting like a woman and lets go."

~ALIYAH~

"Okay, so Taylor is at the alter, so that`s our cue, lets-"

"I want to see him!" I shouted, jumping up and running towards the window, I was restricted before I got more than 2 feet, and the heels didn't help much either.

"It is bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding." Kristen said.

"The wedding starts in 10 minutes!"

"Acctually, the wedding starts now! We have to go!" Raquel said, glancing at the wall clock.

"Okay- is she okay, she looks perfect right?"

"Adorable." Daisy said, "We sure did one heck of a job on her."

"No language on my wedding day!" I reminded them with a smile.

Everyone laughed. The door opened, and my father appeared at the door.

"Hey girls, Aliyah, you ready?"

I took a deep breath- "I`ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life- lets go."

To get to the alter, we had to go down a few stairs, and then walk out the door, and then down the aisle where everyone was waiting. I couldn't wait- this was perfect, everything was going to be perfect.

I slipped my arm through my dads, and he squeezed my arm lightly.

"You okay, pumpkin?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"If my legs go weak, and I give you the signal, please don`t let me fall in front of everybody."

He gave a little laugh, "Never." He promised.

The song we had picked was 'From this moment on' by some lady whose name I could never remember. It began to play, and I started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down. Are you ready?" Dad asked, as we began to walk slowly down the stairs.

I nodded, "I`m ready."

When we got to the door, everybody stood up and looked towards me and daddy. My eyes were glued towards the front of me, where Taylor was standing, his hands were at his side as he looked at me.

His eyes locked with mine.

I felt incredibly strange as I walked down the isle to the music, trying to seem coordinate.

I could feel my feet moving faster than I would allow them to go, everything in me wanted to pull away from my dad and run towards Taylor- but that might not seem the best thing to do.

Time seemed to slow down as I walked, I would have glanced sidewards at my family and friends, but for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of Taylor.

I almost didn't realize when I had gotten to the Alter, until my father`s hand slipped out of mines and he took my hand, handing it to Taylor.

I had to admit- I hardly listened when the Minister talked about marriage, and faithfulness and all that, and Taylor didn't either, we were both to busy starring at each other, and silently wishing that he could skip to the vows already.

Eventually they came,

His went first, and when it was time for him to say 'I do' he looked into my eyes as he said it. I had to try my hardest not to cry.

Mines went after, I listened and repeated after the minister,

"…For better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and being faithful only to you, so long as you both shall live?"

I felt the tears coming into my eyes.

"I-"

*FLASHBACK*

"_What is your problem!" I shouted, yanking my arm away from Taylor`s._

"_Me- you have the problem! Why aren't you falling to you knees and talking to me like every other girl?"_

"_Oh big surprise! Not everyone thinks you're a god, you know!"_

"_So… will you go on a date with me?" He asked._

"_No! No, I don't not want to be your girlfriend!"_

_He gave a loud laugh, "Who said anything about you being my girlfriend- I just want to be friends since your new in town, and even if I did- you just aren't my type."_

* * *

"_Where am i?" I asked, looking around, I didn't recognize anything._

"_We`re going to my place."_

"_What, I am not going to your house with you! Let me out!"_

"_Can you relax just for a little while."_

"_This is kidnapping! Let me out!"_

* * *

_I looked at the contract skeptically, "A contract?" I asked._

"_You need to sign it." He ordered._

"_Well, can I read it first?"_

"_I can`t eat meat?" I asked, mockingly. He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist._

"_You look really cute in skirts- you should wear them every time you come here." _

* * *

"_You hungry? We were just about to have a snack." My mother said._

_I starred at the plate in front of me._

"_Honey, aren't you going to eat? Whats wrong?"_

"_Nothing… It`s just that- I forgot I`m a vegetarian now." I said, giving them a small smile._

* * *

"_I got grounded for a week." I said._

_He looked at me expectantly, "So?"_

"_So…. It means I might have to get a week off of my… uh… duties?"_

_He frowned at this._

"_It won`t be forever, I just-"  
I stopped talking when I felt a sharp slap to my right check._

* * *

"_Did he take you back to his place?" Daisy asked me._

"_You guys dated?" I asked._

_She scoffed, "Oh please, Taylor doesn't date girls, he just uses them, gets in their pants, and then ditches them. Word of advice, don't fall in love with him, if you do- it will only hurt more when he ditches you."_

* * *

_I opened the door slightly and looked in, I starred blindly at what I saw._

"_Taylor!" I hissed._

_He immediately stopped, and looked up at me, "Aliyah? What are doing here?"_

"_Who is this!?"_

"_Aliyah, wait I can explain… I-"_

_I pushed open the door and slammed it behind me as I ran down the hallway and into my room, dragging the suitcase out from underneath the bed._

"_No, Aliyah- please just let me explain." Taylor said, grabbing my arm._

"_There is nothing to explain! Just please leave me alone! I don't want to be with you anymore."_

*END*

I blinked twice when I came back to reality. I wasn't the only person who had realized my hesitation.

"Aliyah?" The minister said, "Are you okay?"

My breathing sped up, I couldn't dare look up at Taylor now- I didn't want to see what his expression was, I kept my face glued to his chest.

Everything seemed so wrong.

Sure, Taylor had changed, and he really was trying to do everything he said… but- I couldn't get rid of what I thought, I would always know the real side of him. and that was a side that could come back any time.

Did I really want to be there when that happened?

**As I told you guys, I don't normally do cliffhangers, but this was an exception. Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Okay, so maybe this was clear, but maybe it wasn't- for the last chapter the effect I wanted to have when the 'flashback' came was Aliyah just briefly remembering everything she and Taylor had been through just as she was about to say 'I do' **

CHAPTER TWELVE:

The entire place seemed to have become sound proof silent. The only sound I could hear was my heart racing (though it might have been Taylor`s) and the sound of the ocean behind us.

I felt like I was running, chasing after my two options- the side of me that loved Taylor…. And the side of me that knew the real him.

Which side dominated the other?

Couldn't I have had this little scene this morning? When I would have had time to concentrate my thought and realize that I`m being completely stupid to have second thought about this.

I said yes, I agreed to marry him, I got every one`s hopes up and exited about this.. what was I doing having second thoughts about my decision, eccpecially here, escpecially right now!

No- I wasn't having second thoughts, this was all just…. Normal, yeah, that's what it is- normal, every bride has this- I hope.

I took a deep breath before looking up at Taylor again.

"I do." I whispered, the minister couldn't have heard me, but the grin that spread across Taylor`s face was enough to give it away.

"Well then- by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said, "You may-"

Whatever the minister was about to say didn't come.

Taylor picked me up and pressed his lips to mine like he had been dying to from the minute I walked up onto the alter. Everything faded away as I forgot about everything and everyone but me and Taylor.

I was married! I was really, really married now.

The kiss went on long after everyone began to get up and talk again, and I forgot where I was.

Taylor must have known this, because he pulled away and looked at me, cradling my face in his hands.

"Later." He promised in a whisper, "Are you okay?"

"I`m fine." I said, "I love you."

"I love you to, Mrs. Lautner."

The evening flowed into the reception party, that was being held in the lobby/grand hall of the resort, that was big enough to accompany everyone we had invited- which was a lot.

It was dull of decorations with our two wedding colors- navy blue, and white. There we several tables around the room and in the middle of it was what would be used as the dance floor.

Everyone had a dance- me and Taylor danced to, only you can love me this way- by Keith Urban.

We greeted all of our guests, and had several short conversations with some before being pulled towards another group.

One this I never got use to at the wedding, though, was turning around and seeing some celebrity or the other standing behind me.

Cassie and Raquel, to say the least, were in the elements. They badgered several people for autographs, and thought about lovely ways to say that they had met this one or the other to their friends back in New Hemisphere.

Me and Katie, though the last time we saw each other wasn't exactly a win-win, made up pretty quickly during the wedding, and she even helped Kristen Daisy and my friends with getting me ready for the honeymoon.

I put on a knee length red dress with straps, and 5 inch designer blood red heels to match, they were contemplating whether they should paint my nails red to match but Daisy and Cassie, who had gone outside to check everything, walked back in.

"Everything`s packed." Daisy announced, "Do not open you suitcase until you land." She said, more sternly, pointing at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "You guys did pack some _decent_ clothes for me, too, right?"

"Well we had to- you might go out to dinner- but other than that, you and Taylor are going to have a wonderful time." Daisy said, with an evil grin.

I groaned and placed my head in my hands, Kristen gave a shriek.

"Don't! You`ll ruin my make-up." She said.

"It`s gonna get ruined anyway." I muttered. Then immediately regreted it, I blushed and turned away from them. Katie walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain, "We should get her downstairs- I think it`s time to leave."

I walked downstairs and walked over to Taylor. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

"You ready?"  
I nodded.

"Good- I don't think we`ll have time to get to our destination- this dress looks so beautiful on you, I might not be able to wait."

I smiled at him, "That's what the plane`s for."

He returned my smile, and I felt his arm travelling down my back. Some-one cleared his throat and we both pulled away from other.

I sighed and looked behind me, "Hey daddy."  
"Hi princess." He said as I walked up to him. he pulled me into a hug and squeezed me like I was the most amazing thing on earth.

"Cant…. Breathe!" I gasped.

He pulled away, and I laughed.

"Your so amazing. I am so happy for you, you know that right?" I could see the tears forming in his eye, "You're a big girl now…. Married- don't need your old man anymore?"  
I bit my bottom lip and smiled at him, "Always." I promised, wrapping my arms around him, "I love you."

After saying goodbye to my mom, I turned to Katie.

She sighed, "It seems like just yesterday I was dressing you up and telling you not to eat the dirt outside."

"Yeah- I miss those days."

"Me, too. So he really wont tell you where he`s going?"

I shook my head, "I`ll call you and tell you once we get there." I promised, "When do you guys leave for Chicago?"

"Two days- so we wont be here when you get back. But we`ll video chat." She said, hopefully.

"Definitely."

Cassidy and Raquel were next.

Before I could talk, Cassie pulled out her phone and gave it to me, "Watch this." She said with a grin.

I took the phone and pressed play.

It was me, from one of our sleepovers, it was the time we had done a fake interview.

"Why don't you like him?" Cassidy, who had been our host, asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Because he`s stupid."

"He`s not stupid! He`s handsome and kind and sweet and totally adorable!" Rauqel squeeked.

I shook my head at the both of them, "Get this into your little heads- never, and I mean never! In a million years will I care even the tiniest bit about Taylor Lautner!"

We all laughed and they took the phone back.

"Well, ma`am, what have you got to say for yourself?" Cassidy asked once we had stopped.

"Nothing- things change!" I said defensively.

"Yeah- sure."

"You guys aren't angry about this whole thing, are you?" I asked.

"Of course not! Your our friend! We`re just glad you finally see things our way."

I talked to everybody else, before moving back to Taylor- who had just finished talking to his parents, and was helping out Rob as he placed the last suitcase into the trunk.

"Okay guys- off the airport." Kristen said as we walked towards them.

I chuckled softly, and after saying a final goodbye, Taylor opened the door for me, and I slipped in. as he was walking around to his side of the car- I swear I heard rob say something that sounded like-

"Don't fuck her to hard, bro."

And gave Taylor a pat on the back.

A few minutes into the drive to the airport, Taylor put his hand that he was driving with on my knee. I turned and smiled up at him, he didn't look at me, but I could see him smirking.

His hands travelled up my leg, pushing my dress up farther as he went until finally his hands went under it.

He reached between my legs and gently cupped me.

I breathed in deeply, "What, can`t you wait till we`re on the plane?" I asked him, my voice coming out more throaty than I intended. He glanced at me and smiled.

"Your just so beautiful."

**Okay, Okay I know! This isn't my best work- but it has to do for now. For one thing, the lack of reviews isn't exactly a big turn out when it comes to how much research I put into this story, yes- I do research things so that this story can be a bit realistic! **

**And secondly, I have this entire story already planned out- like I told you guys- I like to think ahead of things- but if you don't start getting that review button up, I`m going to cut the story off right after the honeymoon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I did a bit of research and they said that the flight from L.A to Hawaii is 7-8 hours, so don't be mad at me if I have it wrong.**

*ALIYAH*

"I`m exhausted." I said, a few minutes into the flight. I placed the magazine I had been reading onto the table in front of me and yawned, turning to face Taylor.

"Are you tired or just bored?" He asked.

"Bored." I replied, after giving it some thought. He smirked and leant in, pressing his lips to mine gently. I felt his hands travelling up my leg, gathering my dress up as he went, but he stopped.

"Do you want to?"

"You know my answer is yes." I whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. He stopped me, and stood up offering me his hand.

"Come in the back with me?"

I took his hand and we walked in the little room at the back of the airplane. He shut the door and pushed me back against it, my back to the wall he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me, slipping his tongue past my lips. He gathered my dress up in his hands and pressed his hand against the wet spot on my panties.

"Are you wet for me?" He asked huskily. I nodded quickly and pressed myself into his hand. He laughed at me.

"We havent even been away for two days yet." He said.

"That is very long for some-one who has sex twice every day… I missed you." I said shyly.

He pushed me back and I fell into the bed. Taylor positioned himself at my entrance, and ran the head up and down my clit before pushing the entire length into me with one deep thrust.

"Oh my god." I breathed as he started moving in and out of me.

"Do you want me to make you come?" He asked, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Yes, please." I said.

He sped up his pace, till he was using all his force to slam into me, he placed his hand at the small of my back and pulled me up, holding my body to his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to answer his thrusts, my hands snaking up his arms to wrap around his neck. I brought his head down and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth.

After we had both came together, and he pulled himself out of me, I sighed and fell back into the bed and closed my eyes.

"Are you going to be mad at me if I fall asleep right now?" I asked him, without opening my eyes. He laughed.

"No- you go ahead and sleep." He said. He bent down and kissed me on my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

*ooOoo*

"Wake up."

I whimpered softly.

"Come on, time to get up, Mrs. Lautner."

I smiled when he said my name, my new name. it sounded so natural.

I opened my eyes. Taylor was standing in front of me.

"I really like how that sounds." I said, looking up at him.

He smiled, "So do I." A pause, "You have to get up, now- we`re about to land."

"Oh.. Oh! Oh shit.. I must look like crap." I sighed, sitting up in the bed and looking across the small room at the mirror on the wall. My hair was a mess, the straps for my dress were pushed down and my bra was unhooked. I looked terrible.

"I`ll leave you alone to fix up." Taylor said, "10 minutes." He called as he closed the door behind him.

I got my bag from on the bed and brushed my hair down, then I washed my face and fixed my make-up.

I adjusted my bra and my dress again and looked in the mirror.

_Atleast I don't look like I had just had sex with my husband on a plane._

I thought.

I opened the door and walked back outside, Taylor looked up at me from where he was sitting on of the chairs, I sat down next to him, and looked out the window.

It was bright outside.

"What time is it?" I asked.

He looked at his watch and then back to me, "9:30." He said.

"Oh, I slept that long? I`m sorry." I said apologetically.

"Don't be- I`m only awake because the intercom telling us we were almost there woke me up."

As soon as we landed and the plane doors were open, I started looking around for anything that might give away where we were. It wasn't hard. The first thing I saw when we got out was the gigantic volcano in the distance.

"Hawaii?!" I said excitedly.

He smiled, "Congratulations- you like it?"

"It`s beautiful."

We got into a car and Taylor gave the drive directions to where we were staying, it was a cute little villa on the beach, cute and ideal for a couple. Inside was really nice, there was the kitchen- that was already stocked with food, the living room and the bathroom. The bathroom had a shower, a large hot tub, the toilet, and a small flat screen T.V on the wall.

The bedroom had a large upholster bed with white and purple satin bed sheets, and a crystal chandelier in the middle of the room. The curtains were sheer, but they had darker ones to pull across wanted. The room was air-conditioned, and had a beautiful view of the beach.

The beach wasn't far from where we were staying- only about a two minute walk, really, from the look of it.

I heard Taylor walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Do you like it?" He asked, bending down to gently kiss my neck.

I moaned softly as he started sucking and biting down my neck, oh god, why does he always do this to me?

"I do- It`s so amazing." I said.

He turned me around and slipped the straps of my dress down.

"I know something that will make it even more amazing." He whispered as my dress slid down my body.

"What?" I asked.

"This room is sound-proofed." Before I had a chance to comprehend that, he took off my panties and slipped two fingers inside of me, then a third. He wiggled them independently inside of me and then arched them deeply, causing me to arch my back.

"Oh god!" I groaned as he continued to move his fingers around inside of me.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now." He said, pushing his fingers deep inside of me, "Can I?"

"Oh god, yes, please- please, do." I begged.

In one swift movement, his pulled his fingers out of me and replaced them with his entire length.

**Okay- so heres the thing- I am not planning on updating this story if I don't get atleast 5 reviews, come on people! You can make that happen right?**

**5 reviews= a nice, long chapter!**


End file.
